Good by to the old days
by forbidenlover
Summary: YUskie and the gang walk over to Kuwadara's when they find out he has a little sister of 16, who sufers from a critical case os asma.Hiei instently feels something for her but is it a loving feeling, or is he just feeling sorry for her condition?
1. Chapter 1

Good by to the old days

Hiei/OC

Everyone, including Hiei, walked up the drive towards Kuwabara's house. The nice small house seemed to hide no secrets as all windows where open to the public, allowing a small breeze in. Kuwabara looks up to a window on the far left and his face pails considerably. Running full fledge into the house, leaving everyone else with confused looks, he reaches the room and bust open the door. Yuskie and Kurama are quick to follow as Hiei takes his sweet time to get to the house.

Yuskie's POV

I ran up to the room following Kuwabara's spiritual trail only to stop when I hear him yelling at what appeared to be a big lump of blankets sitting in the center of a bed that I've never seen before.

"Come on Satine Get up! I know your awake I can hear your curses at me for waking you up!" There's a grumble from beneath the blankets as a small hand reaches out and grabs Kuwabara's pant leg pulling his feet out from under him. Hiei took this time to show up only to smirk at the position of Kuwabara's demise from a pile of blankets.

"Umm… Kuwabara? Who is that under there?" Kurama ask'. Kuwabara instantly stands up and begins to speak when his sister, Seizure, answers from the door way.

"That is our little sister, Satine. She unlike us has many problems with her breathing and has trouble with breathing in cold air. She also knows what will happen if mom comes home and see' her window open so she does it any ways just in spite of her."

"HEY I CAN TELL THE STORY!" Kuwabara says glaring at his sister. I hear a growl from with in the blankets and a small figure emerges from them with a hint of fire in its eyes. Very beautiful eye's at that. A stormy gray/blue/green color accompanied with her long red hair that shines a light, barley noticeable blue, when hit by the sun. Her face is flawless and her lips set at what appears to be a natural pout.

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP TELLING PEOPLE MY BUISNESS!" She yells revealing a soft voice that would be excellent for singing. We all, except for Seizure and Kuwabara, look surprised.

Regular POV

"Satine you know very well what leaving the window open could do to you especial with your condition." Kuwabara says.

"…HN!" is all she says then gets up revealing a pair of baggy black pants and a red baggy t-shirt.

"Why are they here! You know what mother will say if she finds out you brought Cough! people cough! Cough! h…Cough! Gasp! Cough!" She falls to her knees and grabs her mouth and side's. Her eye's start to water as she struggles to breath. Seizure is at her side in a second with a bottle of what appears to be asthma medicine. She places it to Satine's mouth and pushed down on the top. Kuwabara looks on with scared eyes and everybody else looks at him like he's crazy.

"KUWABARA! WHY ARN"T YOU HELPING HER!" Yuskie yells. Kuwabara looks at Yuskie confusedly but then his face changes dramatically when he remembers that Yuskie didn't even know he head a younger sister.

"Well Yurameshi, she doesn't trust any boy, guy or person with a penis to touch her while she's like this. We don't know why so don't ask and she refused to go see any type of doctor so don't ask if she's seen anyone about this condition." He says with his finger shaking like a mother scolding her children. Everyone, except Hiei, sweat-drops Anime style.

"Kuwabara… if I could breathe…you would be dead right now…" Satine says from her position on the floor. Kuwabara goes down and checks her forehead while Seizure close' the window. Satine slowly stands up brushing Kuwabara's hand away and makes her way to the door, stumbling a little, but makes it to the door only to trip over her own feet right into Hiei. Hiei freezes up from surprise thinking;

_damn what do I do now!... DAMN HER TINYNESS!_

_you help her up of course!_

_You. Get. Out. Of. My. Head!_

_Silence_

Hiei, to everyone's surprise, gently pushes her out of his chest and into an up right position. Then he turns her around towards the bed and push' her towards the end of the bed.

"I think you are looking for the bed Onna." He say's in a stern voice.

"But I'm not YAWN tired…" She says sitting on the bed. Hiei motions for the pillow and she sighs and crawls under the blankets once more grumbling the whole time about baka fire demons.

_wait… WHATS HIS NAME!_

"HOLD UP HERE! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GO TO BED AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!Cough!…!" A hand flies out and clamps itself to her mouth, silencing her.

"Don't start that again Onna! For all I care you can call me what ever you want!"

Kurama's POV

I look on as my best friend goes over to the bed and clamps a hand over Satine's mouth in order to silence her. She didn't cough or gasp for air when his hand was removed; it was almost as if his hand had replaced the air she was missing with one touch. It also appeared that they both forgot that everyone else was here. I motioned towards the door for everyone to leave because I knew Hiei would be very unhappy about showing this much emotion to a complete stranger and would most definitely be cross about us not stopping him.


	2. Chapter 2

The play

(Ok it's been a week sense Satine met everyone and she knows about demons and all that and her and Hiei are kind of an unofficial couple, at least to them self's they are unofficiall, to everyone else they are dating.)

Everyone is talking about it. Who will get the part of the wonderful Satine in their school play 'Moulin Rouge'? Auditions start today and Sati (Satine) walks into the auditorium for her addition for the courtesan Satine. Her Parents thought it would be a great thing for her to be in the play. Nobody talked to her and at least she could make friends with the other young actors. She will be singing the song 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend'. Kuwabara is trying out for the part of the Narcoleptic Argentinean with the sound Roxanne, Kurama is trying out for Zedlear, Yuskie is trying out for the duke with the song 'Virgin' and Hiei is being forced to try out for Christian with the song 'Roxanne' as well. Everyone, even Sati almost busted up laughing when they heard the Chore teacher forcing Hiei to try out for the love struck writer.

"All right settle down now! First we will hear from Kuwabara with 'Roxanne'" Says Mr. Claude the director of the play. Kuwabara gets up and every one in their little corner, except Hiei, starts to cat call to him. The song begins;

"We have a dance… in the brothels of Buenos Aires." He walks around the stage and snaps his fingers as they do on the television and a piano and violin start to play a slow, lonely song.

"It tells the story… of a prostitute… and a man… who falls in love… with her."

"First there is desire… Then passion… Then suspicion… Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. With out trust there is no love! Jealousy! Yes, Jealousy! Will drive you mad!"

Roxanne

You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't car if it's wrong or if it is right

Roxanne

You don't have to were that dress tonight

Roxanne

You don't have to sell you body to the night

"Stop! Ok now for this part we need one of our Christian people to come up and sing this part… so umm… Hiei get up here and sing this part." Hiei sighs and goes up onto the stage. Satine cat calls him making him glare at her but she just smiles and waits for him to start.

"OK start where we left off!" Hiei takes a deep breath and begins to sing Christians roll;

His eye's upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more then I can stand!

OH!

Why does my hart cry?

Feelings I can't fight

Your free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I SAY I LOVE YOU!

Every one was shocked to say the least. Hiei just completely mimicked Christian from the move in both voice and talent.

"Well That one gained my vote and sense I am the director and I haven't heard any one sing like that in over twenty years it looks like Hiei gets the part of Christian. Not to mention he was the only one to try out for it any ways. And Kuwabara you get to be the Argentinean. Ok next we have Yuskie and the song 'Virgin'."

She's so fine

And she's mine

Makes me strong

Yes she makes me bold

Now her love thawed out

Yes her love thawed out what was scared and cold

"Ok Yuskie! You did a magnificent job and now Kurama would you like to do a little acting for us?" Kurama nods and gets up on stage as Yuskie takes his seat next to Kyko who smacks him across the back of the head for his 'choice of song'.

Kurama says a few lines before getting the role of Zedlear. Finally after many moments of squirming in her char it was Satine's turn. Over 20 girls had tried out before her for the roll of Satine the Courtesan and they had all sang different songs. Not one of them thought about singing the one she was going to which made it all the more nerve raking. She got onto the stage with all the boys in the auditorium giving cat calls earning glares from both Kuwabara and Hiei (Hiei all ready has a small crush on her but its like really tiny) and her song begins.

The French are glad to die for love

They delight in fighting duels

But I prefer a man who lives

And gives expensive

whisperJewelswhisper

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental

But Diamonds are a girl's best friend

A kiss may be grand but it

Won't pay the rental on your humble flat

Or help you feed your Pussycat

Men grow cold and girls grow old

And we all lose our charm in the end

But square cut or par shaped

These rocks don't lose their shape

Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

Every one is silent before the small crowd in the corner erupts with applause. Satine blushes and smile's a small smile and bows lightly before coming down off the stage. All the other 'Satine's' glare at her but she pays them no mind and heads over to her seat next to Hiei.

"The parts will be posted in the hallway after school for the Duke and Satine along with the runner ups. We have al ready decided as you know that Hiei will play Christian and Kurama will play Zedlear." Everyone in the aud. cheers and gets up to leave the school until Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

The divider

Kurama is walking down the street with Satine. It's his turn to 'baby sit' her even though she is 16, Kuwabara doesn't like to have her walk around on her own because it's hard for her to take her asthma med's if she where to have an attack. Satine of coarse hates this but having Kurama watch her is better then Yuskie or Kuwabara. They are both total pervs and grab her ass every five seconds. One time Hiei heard her complaining about it in her head and let's just say Yuskie's glade he's on the same team as Hiei or he would have died that day for the second time in his short 16 years of life. Ever sense then, even if it isn't his turn to watch her, Hiei follows, and often beats him self up inside because he doesn't know why he feels the way he does after only knowing this 'onna', as he puts it, for two weeks.

A strange sound pierces the silence as they pass an ally way. Satine looks around ready to run if need be, while Kurama gets into a slight fighting stance. Hiei, who was following the two jumped down next to Kurama with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong fox?" He asks.

"Don't you hear it Hiei? That song? It says 'Clouds of darkness fill the soul as one splits into two. Demons slither, demons crawl, demon shadow on the wall, golden eyes a big surprise as your world starts to fall.'…!" Kurama falls to the ground as a blinding white light.

"KURAMA/FOX!" Hiei and Satine yell. The light fades and Satine is on the ground coughing and Hiei is panting. Satine reaches for Kurama's pocket but her hand is shocked and she pulls back as her coughing gets worse. Hiei looks at the sight before him. Kurama is laying closest to the suffocating Satine and YOUKO KURAMA is laying unconscious next to him in all his naked glory.

_Ok Kurama and Youko have split; Satine is dieing from loss of air supply and… wait… SATINE"S DIEING!_ Hiei snaps out of his thoughts, pulls off his cloak, puts it on Youko, sling both Youko and Kurama over his shoulder and picks up the now unconscious Satine and starts running at full speed back to Genki's.

(yes Satine doesn't know Genki but he has to take Youko and Kurama there and Hiei over heard everybody tell Kurama that that's where they would all be so Kuwabara should have extra meds for Satine and Genki could help figure out what's wrong with Kurama… she knows about Youko.)

Hiei makes it there in less then 20 min and everybody freaked out because (1) Kurama and Youko where in separate bodies and (2) Satine was hardly breathing. Hiei dumps Kurama and Youko on the couch and chair and yells for everyone to take care of them and grabs Satine's meds out of the frantic Seizure's hands. Placing her on the ground leaning on his chest Hiei inserts the med's mouth peace into her mouth and pushes the top down like he had seen Seizure do. Satine's body gratefully take's in the med's and now everyone's attention is on Kurama and Youko who had just started to wake up.

"Damn… Kurama what the hell was that…! What the hell are you guys doing in here!" Youko yells standing up. Hiei's cloak falls to a pool around his ankles and Kayko rushes to Yukina and cover's her eyes from the nakedness that is Youko. Kurama stirs and finally gets up only to close his eyes once he sees Youko standing in front of him.

"Youko please show so decency and put on some pants." Youko looks down and smirks.

"I think I'll stay like this…OMFF!" Youko flies over the back of the couch as a book hits him in the forehead. Satine is obviously awake now and is quite surprised that there is a naked man with long silver hair and fox ears standing in the living room.

"YOU SICK SON FO A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU"LL STAY LIKE THAT! PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHS ON!Cough" Youko stands up with an anime vain on his forehead accompanied by a big bump from the book.

"OK OK KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON GRANDMA… OWWW GENKI!WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Youko says turning towards Genki.

"Feh put on these cloths, NOW!" She says. Youko gulps and complies slipping into the lose pants and baggy grey T-shirt.

"Now Kurama, tell me everything you remember before you passed out." Kurama starts at the beginning. When he tells her about the song she stops him.

"What where the words to this song?"

"The words? Um… 'Clouds of darkness fill the soul as one splits into two. Demons slither, demons crawl, demon shadow on the wall, golden eyes a big surprise as your world starts to fall.'… Why Genki?"

"Hmm, I thought so. That song is ancient and hardly any one knows what it's for let alone the words to it. But the words are said to be able to pull souls apart. In yours and Youko's case, you two where separated into two separate bodies."

"Is there any way to reverse the affects?"

"What do you mean Kurama? Surly you don't want me back in your body. I for one would rather stay here with all the pretty little girls…" He winks at Yukina, Kayko and Satine. Kayko and Yukina both blush while Satine is being held back by Yuskie and Hiei. She's ready to kill him.

"Well we can't do anything for now so I sagest everyone get some rest. In the morning we'll go see 'You know who' tomorrow." Everyone agrees and Genki shows everyone where they can sleep. It goes in this order; Yuskie, Kuwabara, Kurama, Youko, Satine, Hiei then Kayko and Yukina. Everyone enters there rooms and Youko and Satine are the last to get into their room's. Satine goes to turn the handle when Youko grabs her hand and drags her into his room. She struggles at first until Youko pins her to the wall covering her mouth with his. She tries to scream for any body to come. Youko's hands grab her wrist's pinning them above her head. He nips her neck but made the mistake of letting go of her hands and mouth. She bites his shoulder and kneed him in the groin. Youko falls to the ground with a growl. Satine opens the door only to come face to face with Hiei and Kurama. Her breath hitches in surprise and she just falls into Hiei's arms and starts to cough. Hiei glares and starts to go after Youko when Kurama stops him.

"Hiei, take care of Satine… I've got him…" Kurama never looks away from Youko's panting body on the floor. Hiei looks hesitant for a while but complies and leads Satine to his room. Hiei Puts her on the bed and then remembers that he still had her meds from earlier that day. After applying the meds into her system Hiei started to walk over to the window when he feels a tug at his hand. He looks back to Satine who just tugs at his hand again asking a silent question. Hiei sighs and crawls into the bed. Lying so that he was facing her, he soon got comfortable and Satine used that time to curl up to him for protection. Hiei casually drapes his arm over her shoulders and falls asleep. Satine soon follows with a small smile on her face.


End file.
